A curved LCD is an LCD with a cured structure, comprising a cured color filter substrate 11 and a cured array substrate 12. The color filter substrate 11 can comprise a black matrix 111, red filters 112, green filters 113, and blue filters 114. Refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram and a partially structural view showing a conventional curved LCD are illustrated.
The black matrix 111 on the color filter substrate 11 is configured to prevent colored lights from being mixed and leaked. In general, the conventional LCD is first made as a flat panel, and the flat panel is curved by a curving process. In the curving process, the color filter substrate and the array substrate may be shifted a distance with respect to each other. Referring to FIG. 1, a left side of the color filter substrate is shifted leftward a distance with respect to the array substrate, and a right side of the color filter substrate is shifted rightward a distance with respect to the array substrate.
The greater a curvature of the cured structure is, the larger the shifted distance between the color filter substrate and the array substrate is, resulting in a color shifting phenomenon. Both the green filters 113 and the blue filters 114 of the color filter substrate 11 may be covered by the green pixels of the array substrate 12. Therefore, when a green image is displayed by a left side of the LCD panel, a blue region (the region A in FIG. 1) may occur at a right side of the green image. In addition, both the green filters 113 and the red filters 112 of the color filter substrate 11 may be covered by the green pixels of the array substrate 12. Therefore, when the green image is displayed by a right side of the LCD panel, a red region (the region B in FIG. 1) may occur at a left side of the green image. Accordingly, a display quality of the curved LCD is greatly degraded.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a curved LCD panel and a curved LCD apparatus to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.